Before The Dawn
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Gaara comes back to Konoha to celebrate the new Peace Treaty between Suna and Konoha. What happens when he comes across the sound of a violin? And come face to face with someone from his past? GaaraKagome pairing. InuNaru Xover. Requested by Fallen Tenshi


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the Characters involved in the story. I also don't own any of the music that will be in this. They belong to their rightful artists.

AN: I'd like to point out that this was a pairing Requested by Fallen Tenshi860 when notifying me about accepting my Prétear/Inuyasha Challenge fic. And I'm sorry if Gaara seems a bit OC but work with me a bit. This is my first Gaara/Kagome pairing. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_**Before the Dawn**_

The gates to Konoha were just in view as Gaara, Sunagakure's Kazekage, and his siblings; Temari and Kankuro continued their trek to the Village Hidden in The Leaves. And outside the gates, they could see Naruto waiting for them, waving to them ecstatically.

Their trip to Konoha this time was to participate in a festival to celebrate the treaty of peace between Suna and Konoha that was recently signed by the Tsunade and Gaara. Despite that it was snowing and had some odd inches of snow, Tsunade wanted the festival to take place without any delay and had Naruto assigned to escort Gaara and his siblings.

Once they were close, Naruto came up saying, "Hey Gaara. Glad you and the others could make it." His Kitsune-like grin on his face.

Gaara gave a light barely noticeable smirk of his own as he greeted, "Naruto." The young vessel for Shukaku was glad to have a friend like the blond who contained the Kyuubi. He was the first to understrand him and make him see what he had before he could much further damage than he did when during the Chuunin exams when they were thirteen.

Now eighteen years old and a fine Kazekage for his village, Gaara had some good decisions for his people. And he was much more patient and slightly more open than he was when he was younger. The treaty he had made with Hokage, Tsunade was made after retrieving the Uchiha boy, Sasuke from Otogakure and Orochimaru… after Sasuke killed the Snake Sannin when he had least expected.

That had taken place five months ago and only now during the winter were they celebrating the treaty.

After making their way through the gates, Naruto and Gaara caught up on what had happened since Sasuke's return to the village with Naruto doing most of the talking and Gaara listening and giving light comments every now and then.

Right as they were passing a small café… that was when Gaara heard it. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It sounded like a violin… beautiful, full of sorrow and loneliness. He stopped in his tracks in front of the doorway to the café as Naruto kept walking while still talking.

(The violin song is from Sailor Moon and is used as Sailor Saturn's theme. For those who are want to listen to it, just request it in your review with your email and I'll send it to you.)

Then… he saw her… violin positioned under her chin as one hand as the other worked the bow, playing the slow and sad tune. The violinist was very beautiful with long flowing obsidian hair that was held up in a high ponytail, reaching to her knees with her bangs almost covering her eyes that closed, framing her heart shaped face. She was small, about 5'1", but was slender in a sensual way.

She wore what looked like a black Chinese ankle-length dress with slits that reached her hips while wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above mid-thigh. The trimming of the dress was a delicate mix of blue and violet. She wore pads on her knees and arm-warmers that reached a little above her bicep and wrapped around her delicate middle fingers (think of Genjo Sanzo'z arm-warmers from Saiyuki). And lastly, she wore combat boots that reached the edge of her kneepads.

The outfit gave her a strong rebellious yet graceful look. It was an unusual outfit to wear in the winter, he thought until he noticed the bandages that had covered the skin of her shoulders and legs to keep from the cold.

Gaara walked into the café, ignoring the Temari's question of it he was okay and Naruto's urgency for them to get going so they wouldn't be late to meet with Tsunade.

Once inside, Gaara noticed how the girl's body moved with her tune that was complimented with the piano that was in the background of the small stage. Her face contorted with emotion with her thin brows furrowed in concentration as she reached her melody's climax only to soften when tune made a repeat of the beginning.

When the haunting, lonely melody faded, coming to a silent stop the small crowd within the café burst with claps and whistles of great approval. A soft smile came upon the girl's face as her eyes opened to reveal a gorgeous pair of deep Sapphire eyes that sparkled with silver specks.

Once the café had quieted down and she had placed her violin on the stool next to her and spoke through the microphone announcing with a gentle serene and happy tone, "Thank you very much for listening and I'm very happy that you all enjoyed it. For those of you who want to see me again, I'll be performing for the main event at Hokage Mountain. Hope you'll be able to come and thank you again for listening." And with that, she took a slight bow walked back stage with her violin in hand, but not before he caught her eye for a short moment before she turned to walk away with a smile upon her lips.

That was when he noticed Naruto at his side with an understanding smile and answered his silent question, "Her name's Higurashi Kagome; a new resident here in Konoha who's also a musician. But aside from music, she's Konoha's most talented fighter working with the ANBU and Tsunade-Bá-chan's second assistant in the arts of healing. Everything else about her is unknown; her past, where she came from, who taught her what she knows. Everything."

As they had stepped out of the café, Naruto added, "Oh, yeah. She's also Iruka-sensei's assistant at the academy and…" The Kyuubi vessel looked around then whispered to him, "She's a powerful demon who has many suitors after her. Sasuke's tried to ask her out a couple of times only to be dumped gently and is not giving up. Hell, even Kakashi-sensei is after her attention to the point where he stopped reading his Icha Icha Paradise books."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in surprise at this but also couldn't help but feel… was it jealousy? At the mention the Uchiha and Kakashi after the girl's affections and the news about her really being a demon in human form.

Making their way to the Hokage Tower (Temari and Kankuro went ahead saying they would meet them at the Hokage Tower), Gaara couldn't get the girl, Kagome out of his thoughts. She was very beautiful, he'll admit if only to himself. He also couldn't help but wonder what kind of demon she was.

He asked Naruto this with the blonde Shinobi answering; "I think she mentioned something about being a winged Ice wolf demon."

Gaara then wondered if Kagome used her power to make it snow in Konoha… Naruto shattered that idea when saying, "And no, she didn't use her power to make it snow in Konoha. This is a natural but rare occurrence."

The rest of the trip to the Hokage Tower was silent as they made their way through the streets with Gaara coming to the decision of going to the main event of where Kagome was going to perform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was becoming dusk when the main event that everyone was excited about was going to start. Gaara had been waiting for this moment, wanting to see the violinist from the café: Kagome.

He couldn't get her out of his mind all day. It made his sister Temari worried and Kankuro suspicious but Naruto knew what was going on.

But the thing that he couldn't understand was why this Kagome girl looked so familiar. And the song she played on the violin, now that he thought about it, sounded familiar too.

From what he heard, the main event was for the closing of the festival. Once he had taken his seat next to Tsunade who was bundled up in a warm kimono and like many others he could see in the crowd.

Then… it started… the were turned down until everything on the stage was pitch black with only one spotlight shinning on a microphone stand at the center of the said stage.

Iruka then came up to the spotlight, tested the microphone and announced, "Guests, Residents, and fellow Shinobi of Konoha. Now the moment you've all been waiting for since you've heard about it this morning. A song from everyone's favorite and newest resident and musician of Konoha… Higurashi Kagome."

Everyone who came gave shouts and claps for what was to come as Iruka left the stage.

Everything then became quiet as a haunting tune began to play, and Kagome, dressed in a white elegant winter kimono with her hair up in a very delicate style, walked up to the microphone with a soft, serene yet ethereal look to her as her voice flowed from the speakers to his and the audience's ears…

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

Her voice was deep yet soft and light at the same time… expressing so much emotion. It was clear to Gaara that the song was for lovers.

'It sounds familiar too…' Gaara thought as he listened closely to the music and its lyrics but more so to Kagome's voice…

_**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

The music began to get more intense; filled with more feeling, making Gaara's heart beat faster from the excitement he felt from the coming climax.

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours**_

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

Kagome's voice echoed throughout all of Konoha, Gaara was sure. Before the music began to fade, Kagome started chanting making the song seem… otherworldly. And as the music ended, it hit Gaara like a ton of bricks.

Gaara knew where he had heard that song… and he knew where he had seen the girl…

Back in Suna, when he was fifteen, he remembered walking through the streets to the Kazekage Tower to do some paperwork that had to be done when he heard the sound of a violin playing a beautiful but lonely tune.

It was being played somewhere close by. He followed the sound of the violin until he came to a corner… and saw Kagome. Playing the same song her heard in the café earlier that day and singing the same song that he had just heard. After her performance, he gave his compliments to her about her music and started a light conversation as he and Kagome walked to the Kazekage Tower.

Now that he thought about it, Kagome was the first person that helped him start opening up to those around him and start talking a little more. She was even able to make him smile a bit on her stay at Sunagakure.

But, to Gaara, her stay in his village was too short. About a month later, after they met, she was already about to walk through the village gates with a bag and her violin packed. No matter how much Gaara asked her to stay, she said that she couldn't.

She did a lot of traveling for a musician; traveling came with being a musician.

Gaara confessed, if only to his self, that during Kagome's stay at Suna he came to like her a lot. Even to the point of even loving her. Kagome gave him a soft but passionate kiss on the lips before promising that they would meet again someday.

The vessel of Shukaku couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the one girl who had interested him.

After excusing himself, Gaara left to go back stage where Kagome left to after she had sang to her dressing room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome knew Gaara would come to see her after her song. She could feel his aura within Konoha ever since he made himself known at the café, also because it was in his nature not to beat around the bush.

While reapplying her lip-gloss, a knock came to her door. Kagome smiled as she gave Gaara to come in.

From her view of him in the mirror, she knew that the Kazekage hadn't change a bit in appearance. But to the trained eye, she could he was… more relaxed and the air about him was less tense.

Kagome turned to him with a warm smile only to come face to face with him, literally. His arms wrapped around her waist and had her held tightly to him with intense eyes. But they weren't cold and bloodthirsty; they were deep with underlying warmth.

The little miko demon knew she loved Gaara. Had since she first laid eyes on him in Suna three years ago. Her demon knew by instinct that Gaara was her soul mate, her other half. She also knew about him being the vessel of Shukaku, the one-tailed Tenuki. But she didn't care; being the vessel of a demon just gave him the lifespan of a demon while still having human blood coursing through his veins.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as a small but gorgeous smile lit Gaara's face, Kagome spoke, "Hey stranger. Did you enjoy the beginning of the show?"

"I loved it. And I'm sure that love even more of your… exquisite music and even more exotic voice." Gaara's voice was low and suggestive. 'I like that.' Kagome thought.

"That's good… because most of my music was for you. It just wouldn't be right if you weren't there to listen." And with that, Kagome leaned up and gave him a kiss; just as soft and passionate as the one she gave him three years ago. But this time, rather than just standing there doing nothing Gaara responded with just as much passion.

Gaara knew what he felt for Kagome three years ago. And now that she was here in front of him, the feelings he had for her just returned stronger than before. But also this time, unlike three years ago, he wasn't going to let her go. Even if he had to drag her back to Suna, kicking.

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this… even though it may seem like a drabble of sorts. I also hope you enjoyed this, Fallen Tenshi860 and I wish you luck on the Inuyasha/Prétear challenge. 

Reviews for this will be much appreciated.


End file.
